A Talented Monster
by cascade01
Summary: Watch out Hollywood stars, Chrys the cyclops is coming to town, and he's no ordinary cyclops...


Apollo loved his talent but despised his looks. He was a Cyclops, son of Apollo and a beautiful wood nymph. He was two-faced, nice and caring, selfish and impulsive. He lived on the streets of downtown Los Angeles.

Now his story begins…..

"Stay here my love," the nymph said, as she brushed her soft hand against his face. "I have to leave now," she said, her calm eyes were full of tears.

"You're leaving?" the baby Cyclops asked.

"I love you…." She whispered and she vanished in a flash of golden light. The baby Cyclops was silent for a few moments, listening to the calm passerby's minding their own business as they walked along the side walk of 52nd street. His anger built up inside him, he stared murderously at the commoners, and then faced the brick wall behind him. He tried to relax but lost control of himself, and he punched as hard as he could into the brick wall creating a huge crack that continued to travel upwards past windows, and through flower pots. His hand didn't even hurt; it was like punching a stuffed teddy bear.

The Cyclops didn't want to think about it anymore, but he knew his mom was gone forever, probably reincarnated into a daisy or something. He wanted to join her, to avoid this dangerous world of happiness and despair. He despised his father for ever making him alive. He wanted to drift of and live as a flower forever, but he wanted to stay on earth also.

He slowly grabbed hold onto a rusted garbage can and pulled himself up, yet accidentally crushing the garbage can to smithereens. His legs were wobbly and he felt cold, he had no jacket. He was 7ft, seven feet of mistakes. His curly blonde bangs that covered his soft brown eye blew in the dragging humid wind. He wasn't as ugly as he appeared, he was quite attractive for a Cyclops, but no one ever noticed. He walked down 52nd street, longing for food and a home. He wanted to make use of his life, not throw it away. He wanted to sing, to act, he wanted to get fame.

The Cyclops's name was Chrys, after his deceased mom's favorite flower. Chrys walked down 52nd street, he wanted to get away from the place that ruined his life. He passed homeless people along narrow alleys, and he spotted littered garbage all along the street. The buildings were tall and old, they looked inhabited and had cobwebs on the doors with rusted doorknobs. The sky was a deep shade of blue with puffy cumulus clouds. There was a small rainbow stretching across the sky making the day look brighter. But Chrys knew that it was fake, everything was fake, the world was bad, horrible, inevitable, and he had to change it.

The Cyclops knew the streets of Los Angeles quite well, he knew where the closest supermarket was, the nearest thrift shop. He also knew that there was a large record studio just a few blocks away from 52nd street.

Chrys walked silently along the rode, giving back confused glances at all the people that stared at him. He was too innocent to know what people were like, people that took looks as a first impression. The lonely Cyclops suddenly sniffed the air.

"Air smells bad," he muttered under his breath, and he kept on walking. When he was about to cross the street his eyes got caught on a lady Cyclops.

"She's pretty." he whispered impulsively, then he turned around and followed the lady Cyclops.

The lady Cyclops wasn't exactly pretty to human eyes. She had stringy brown hair in a ponytail, one big brown eye in the middle of her head, and she wore a black duster that brushed against the dirty sidewalk. She had a shy face on, that made her appear afraid, like she was expecting something that might jump out of anywhere and attack her. When she walked she looked around her taking in the sights of Los Angeles, and the glares from the people.

Chrys was absolutely in love, he ignored everything in his path and people had to maneuver past him to avoid being hit. He followed the lady Cyclops all the way to her garbage can home in a deserted ally. The lady Cyclops knew Chrys was following her and along the whole way she was watching him, giving quick glances.

That lady Cyclops was one of those people that you really want to help, but there's nothing you can do. She lived in a garbage can, ate whatever she could get her hands on, and wore clothes that a nearby friendly family had given her. Now to the lady Cyclops, getting stalked or followed, was something she wasn't used to. Especially being stalked by a Cyclops...

-How do you like my fanfic? I know it's kind of random, but please tell me how you like it.


End file.
